


And So On

by Siberianskys



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-11
Updated: 2004-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-20 14:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11337423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys
Summary: Just because they bury you doesn't make you dead.





	And So On

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

And So On

### And So On

#### by Siberian Skys

  


Title: And So On  
Author: Siberian Skys  
Rating: PG-13   
Classification: M/K slash  
Spoilers: Anything is fair game through the teaser of Deadalive. Summary: Just because they bury you doesn't make you dead. Archive: I'd like to know where, so I can visit. Disclaimers: Mulder and Krycek belong to each other. Notes: The original version of this story was written for the second M/K Lyric Wheel. Thanks to Kashmir for the challenging lyrics, they can be found at the end of the story. Thanks also to X for not letting me get lazy and to Tammy for all her support. Feedback: Is warmly excepted at 

* * *

Alex lay on the snow-covered earth and surveyed the assembly below through the sniper's scope of his VSS Vintorez. 

"Funny how when you're alive you're a headache and when you're dead you're the star attraction," Mulder said, standing over his lover. 

"Will you get down?" Alex whispered, jerking on Mulder's pant leg. 

"I'd rather get off," Mulder said, dropping down next to Alex and giving his lover a pat on the ass. 

"You're thinking about sex when they're about to put you six feet under." 

"Cemeteries make me horny." 

"Breathing makes you horny," Alex snorted as he looked back down the scope. 

"Alexei." 

The gravity in Mulder's voice drew Alex's gaze away from the proceedings. 

Mulder stared back with eyes full of moisture and doubt. 

"If you want to go back to your life," Alex said, "this is the time." 

"That's not my life," Mulder whispered. "It's just part of me still wants --" 

"A wife, two point five kids, a dog and a house in the burbs." 

"You forgot about the SUV," Mulder cracked. 

"Don't even joke about that," Alex said, wrinkling his nose. 

"She was everything -- the only thing -- for so long." 

"Trying to tell me something, Mulder?" 

"I didn't fuck her, if that's what you're getting at." 

"Then what is it?" 

"She never left me. This feels like the ultimate betrayal." 

"She'll be safe. With you out of the picture, she won't have an excuse anymore. She'll leave the X-Files, become a coroner in some small town somewhere and raise the kid in obscurity. They won't have a reason to come after her," Alex said. 

"Do you believe that?" 

"She became a target because of you, because of the X-Files. If she gives up the fight, there is no reason for her to be on their radar." 

"What about the kid? The in vitro failed. How ..." 

"Just let it go." 

"You know something. If there's something wrong with Scully's baby, we need to find a way to tell her." 

"There's nothing wrong with her baby." 

"Then why all the secrecy?" 

"This isn't some miracle child. It's just not a pretty story," Alex said hoping that Mulder wouldn't insist on hearing it. 

"I need you to tell me," Mulder said, bracing himself for whatever his lover was trying to hide. 

"Remember that road trip Scully took with our smoking friend?" 

"What did that son of bitch do to her?" Mulder asked, his voice rising to a level that wasn't prudent. 

"He slipped her a micky and had her artificially inseminated." 

"With what?" 

"I told you, there is nothing wrong with her son." 

"What I want to know is what you're trying so hard not to tell me." 

"He had her inseminated with his sperm." 

"She's barren. He could have her inseminated all he liked, but she couldn't have gotten pregnant." 

"She can now." 

"What did they do to her?" 

"Reversed the procedure from her abduction and then the chip in her neck did the rest." 

Mulder pressed his elbows into the snow and rested his chin in his gloved hands. "She deserves to have a normal life for whatever time is left," he whispered. 

Alex turned his attention from his melancholy lover back to the scene down the hill. "You need to go back to the car now." 

"You still haven't told me what we're doing here." 

"I thought it would appeal to your kinky side to attend your own funeral," Alex said. 

"And it appeals to yours to bring a rifle with a silencer?" 

"It's a perfect opportunity to change the balance of power." 

"Kersh?" 

"With him gone and a word or two in the proper place, it puts your old buddy, Walter, right where we need him: in a position to help when the time comes." 

* * *

Hold Me, Thrill me, Kiss Me, Kill Me  
U2 

You don't know how you took it  
You just know what you got  
Oh Lord you've been stealing  
From the thieves and you got caught  
In the headlights  
Of a stretch car 

You're a star   
Dressing like your sister  
Living like a tart  
They don't know what you're doing  
Babe, it must be art  
You're a headache  
In a suitcase  
You're a star 

Oh no, don't be shy  
You don't have to go blind  
Hold me, thrill me, kiss me, kill me 

You don't know how you got here  
You just know you want out  
Believing in yourself  
Almost as much as you doubt  
You're a big smash  
You wear it  
like a rash  
Star 

Oh no, don't be shy  
It takes a crowd to cry  
Hold me, thrill me, kiss me, kill me 

They want you to be Jesus  
They'll go down on one knee  
But they'll want their money back  
If you're alive at thirty-three  
And you're turning tricks  
With your crucifix  
You're a star   
Oh child 

Of course you're not shy  
You don't have to deny love  
Hold me, thrill me, kiss me, kill me 

The End   
  

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Siberian Skys


End file.
